Super Saiyan Naruto
by Tridentwatch
Summary: Naruto is weak. He accidently walks into a library one day and finds an interesting manga called Dragon Ball Z. He learns from it, and tries to be the best ninja he can be. 3 years later he gets an important dangerous A rank mission. Kill Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE SUPER SAIYAN BY TRIDENTWATCH

NARUTO IS WEAK! HE NEEDS TO TURN STRONG, AND NOW HE FINDS THE RIGHT INSTRUCTOR TO TEACH HIM. THIS STORY HAS NARUTO PAIRED UP WITH SAKURA.

Naruto was a ten year old kid with a big grin. He was nothing more than a trouble maker and as Iruka-sensei who was his teacher was chasing him for painting the Hokage monuments again, he thought about how nice it was to be such a pro at trouble making. He was the best at it, and nobody could take that away from him. He might not be good at anything else which was probably why nobody liked him (he thought), but he had a dream: TO BECOME THE HOKAGE! And he had another dream that he never told anyone: TO BECOME THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! Then nobody would hate him.

As he was running down the crowded market street, he did not realize how close he was to a life changing moment. "Come back here, Naruto!" Iruka yelled angrily as he chased Naruto, but Naruto was a pretty fast boy. He was skinny and a bundle of energy while Iruka was getting fat and complacent with his easy teaching job. Luckily he had Naruto this year to keep him fit.

"Never!" Naruto yelled back and turned a corner to a side street. He had never been here before, but oh well, live and learn and what not. He didn't hold much stock in learning except when he had to learn jutsus but Iruka never showed him any cool jutsus. There was that one time he showed the class the Bunshin jutsu but Naruto couldn't master it. Maybe it was too advanced. Maybe it wasn't cool enough? Who knew.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped, panting hard as he stared after the blonde haired kid. "Ah fuck it, this is not worth it." He said, and went home when he normally would have continued the chase. "The brat is not worth chasing, let him paint the monuments all he wants. If the ninja really want it clean, they can catch them himself."

Naruto did not know Iruka had stopped chasing him, or else he would have been pretty sad at his daily entertainment shot down. He had a large grin on his face as he ran down the street. With a skid he came to a stop as he saw a huge white building: THE KONOHA LIBRARY. The sign said.

Naruto suddenly had an idea that would change his life. "Iruka will never look for me in here," Naruto said to himself. "So I can go in and hide, and he will never find me because I never read anyways."

Naruto went in with big strides, opened the wooden door and when he entered he sneezed at all the dust.

"Hey, be quiet! This is a library!" A really old man screamed in his face, ten times louder than the sound of Naruto sneezing.

"Ah, sorry old man. Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Are you a liberarion?

"A librarian." The old man said, correcting his pronunciation. "I know why you are here of course. You want books! To read! Right?"

Naruto started to shake his head, but then remembered Iruka chasing him. "Of course I do! I need to be smart if I want to become the Hokage."

The old man nodded, smiling happily. "Of course you do. Now the library is really crowded and normally I wouldn't be able to help you but this time I will make an acceptation."

Naruto frowned. "There's nobody here, old man."

The old man shushed him. "Shush! This is a library, be quiet." Then he scratched his chin. He was really tall and fat as well, he looked like a giant. He had a white beard and carried a cane in his left hand. He also wore a monocle on his right eye. What really struck Naruto was his cloudy white eyes. This man had no pupils! He also had a seal on his forehead like a caged bird.

"Hey what's with your eyes? Are you blind?" Naruto asked.

"NO! I mean, yes kind of." The old man admitted. "I used to have the Byakugen and I used ot be a ninja too but I am retired. I lost my right eye in a battle." He took off his monocle and popped it out. "This one's plastic."

Naruto gulped. This man was really weird! "Okay, so…"

"Yes, you want books. I will show you some good ones." He grabbed the boy on the shoulder and pulled him to the shelves. The library was big and dusty and filled with twenty rows of shelves that were as high as ten Narutos stacked on top of each other.

The old man pulled out a really fat one, led Naruto on a desk in the corner next to a painting of a nude woman, and sat him down. "Now, how do you like this one?" He said and slammed the book down, making a lot of dust.

Naruto sneezed. He looked at the book, and went, "Huh?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"Old man. I don't know how to read…" Naruto shrugged helplessly.

"You don't know how to read!" The old man gasped in horror. "What a tragedy! A young man like you doesn't know how to read!"

"Hey it's not my fault. Nobody ever taught me," Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that's terrible. I'll teach you boy, never fear." The old man said. "Let's start with something really simple. I know, manga!"

"What's that?"

"Picture books. It's also called comics. Would you like to see some?" The old man asked and without waiting for a reply scurried off to the back row of the shelves. He came back with a stack of books in his arms.

Naruto squinted at the big red lettered title. Beside the title there were these little round orange balls, and under the title was a man standing on a rock with wind blowing through his hair. He also had a tail. "What's this?"

"This, my boy, is called: DRAGON BALL Z!"


	2. Chapter 2

  
Over the course of the month, Naruto learnt how to read. It was a slow and painful process but the old man at the library was very helpful. Naruto was grateful to the old man and his favorite manga was Dragon Ball Z.

He liked the fight scenes.

He liked how hard they trained. So he decided to copy them, not knowing that Dragon Ball Z was a fictionous work and not real at all.

See he thought it was actually real.

So he wanted to become better.

He wanted to become as good as Goku or Vegeta and that was just what he would do because he was determined like that. He was goign to be the best and nothing would stop him, he decided.

So every day he paid lots and lots of attention in the academy. Iruka was very surprised by Naruto's attitude change.

He asked the old man at the library to borrow some money, and he bought a suit and a good notebook and pen. He took down very neat notes and studied really hard.

Everyone was suprrised at the change. Naruto used to be a nice prankster sort of boy, quite annoying, and very loud. But it was as if he had changed overnight.

He bacame quiet and withdrawn and at lunch when hte other kids would play tag Naruto would stay inside the classroom and read some scrolls, or go outside in the training yard and practice.

Everyone was curious and wanted to know why this happened.

"Naruto, what happened to you man?" Izuka asked. He was the dog boy, Naruto remembered.

He looked at Izuka, and thought about what Goku would do.

Goku would be friendly.

THen he thought about what Vegeta would do.

Vegeta was his favorite character so far, he was a real tough guy, way better than Goku.

"Scram, dog-boy," Naruto said and went back to his reading.

Izuka got angry. He got so angry that he tried to punch Naruto in the face.

Naruto blocked his punch with a flick of his finger and without even moving his eyes from the book he got up and kicked Izuka in the chest. Then he sat back down.

Izuka flew right into the wall, grunted once in pain, and then slid down. He was unconscious before he hit the floar.

Iruka was watching the exchange from the door. Naruto never saw him.

Iruka wondered what to do, what had happened to Naruto? Why did he change so much?

He decided to follow Naruto that day and see what happened.

Now for dog boy.

He decided he would handle Izuka later. Certainly nobody would mind. He was the new Naruto as far as the class was concerned.

Still Naruto read.

And another person was watching through the window.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She also wondered the same thing, and she also decided to follow Naruto and see what he was up to. Where was the boy she had loved?

And through the opposite window, Sasuke watched.

He also decided to follow Naruto.

They all wanted to know what was up wiht this person.

Sasuke, because now when the class sparred, Sasuke and Naruto were always on the top. So far they hadn't fought each other, but Sasuke knew the day was coming soon.

Still, Naruto was oblivious. He read quietly about some basic jutsus and tried to memorize them as best he could.

After school he decided he would train.

After he made a pit stop at the library of course.

A few hours later, after class was dismissed, Iruka, Hinata and Sasuke followed Naruto, each not knowing the other was also following the same blonde haired blue eyed ninja.

They all wanted to know what was up with Naruto.

Naruto walked effortlessly and in a very orderly manner. He clutched his books under his arms, and headed to the library much to the surprise of the three who were following him.

He came back out with a smile on his face... and no books.

He had left his books in the library.

But he did have another book, a comic book, the three realized.

They caught sight of the title, "Dragon Ball Z"

Iruka wondered what that was.

He also wondered if he should go into the library and get this DBZ book, or if he should continue to follow Naruto.

He decided to continue to follow Naruto since he could get that book any time he wanted to.

So did the other three apparently.

The rest of the day they followed him. They watched him train furiously until night fall, and then go to the ramen stand to eat ramen, and then train again!

He trained until four o clock in the night and then he went home to have a little nap - and go back to the academy.

No wonder he had bags under his eyes! Hinata thought. She was the only one who didn't go home in boredom.

So Naruto was trying harder than ever, so I have to try just as hard, Hinata decided, and that was what she planned to do. Over the next few days, her father was pleasantly surprised at the confidence in her, at how she got right back up and practiced over and over. It was a heartening sight to him.

Naruto was oblivious to all this. He trained relentlessly.

He followed this routine throughout the year until he became one of the best in the class.

The entire student body was surprised at this change, and even the Saindaime Hokage came down to the Academy to visit the boy wonder, as he was known.

Now when teachers had problem kids, they told the student, "Be like Naruto. He was a trouble maker. But then he got better."

They would also add, "And its all thanks to me..." sometimes.

One day it was time for Sasuke and Naruto to spar against each other.

They were the two best students.

Nobody could outmatch the two.

Everyone watched the fight eagerly and by everyone, most jounin in the village who had chased Naruto around after his pranks, and the jounin who taught Sasuke. Also the entire student body and the hokage.

The hokage of course was famous. If he was going to watch a student battle, it must be a big one.

The word went around, Demon boy versus Uchiha boy.

Everyone came.

The entire village gathered in an arena that was hastily put up by ANBU, who also provided emergency security.

It was time for the fight to start.

Everyone was rooting for someone, and bets were made.

Some people whose family members got arrested and killed when the Uchiha policed Konoha, were betting on the demon boy. Others, Uchiha boy.

This was the battle of a life time, everyone knew that.

And it was about to start. Iruka was the referee.

"THree... Two... One..." He said and raised his hands.

Somebody hit a big golden drum.

A loud thum sound was made.

The battle had begun.

Naruto stayed still, dressed imaculate as ever in a blue suit. He also had stylish silver rimmed glasses, and his hair was combed.

He looked like the perfect student.

Somewhere in the seats, a certain librarian grinned, proud of his unique and unorthodox student.

Sasuke circled around Naruto.

"Come attack me." Naruto said as he always did. He never made the first move.

He had changed. He had become more reserved, not like Vegeta, not like Goku, not like any character of Dragon Ball Z in fact.

He was Naruto.

He couldn't be like someone else.

He was what he was.

And he was also going to kick some Uchiha ass.

Sasuke charged, and started shadow boxing at Naruto. That was when you give fast punches to a person's face.

Naruto dodged effortlessly, and punched Sasuke in the chest with his palms facing outward like a Hyuuga.

Sasuke was thrown back thanks to a chakra enhanced punch. He got off the floor, dusted himself, and charged again, ever so calmly.

Unnoticed to all, Itachi was also in the stands. Disguised as an ANBU.

This time, Sasuke leapt in the air and started kicking Naruto's face multpiple times. Naruto blocked with his hands and kneed Sasuke in the groin. Sasuke flew up into the air and fell back to the dust.

It seemed that Naruto stood the victor as Sasuke groaned in pain.

But amazingly, he got up and fought the pain. Then something strange happened.

His eyes went red.

The audiance gasped and even the Hokage was a bit surprised. Itachi smirked, a bit proud despite himself.

Sasuke started laughing, "This is going to be amazing!" He screamed in the air and charged again.

He started kicking and punching with a fury that Naruto couldn't match. Every time Sasuke punched one side, he would immediately punch another side, an ungaurded side.

It was as if Sasuke could predict his every move.

Naruto grimaced in pain. He was bruised all over but he wouldn't give up.

He stayed with the fight until it was dusk and still Sasuke and Naruto fought, both dirty, both with their clothes torn and bruises all over their body.

Naruto's suit was ripped to shreds now.

It was time for the finishing move. They didn't have enough energy left to continue.

Now only the ninjas were left in the audiance, most of the villagers had long since gone home, too bored now.

But they left with respect for both the fighters. Even the demon boy.

He was good. He could hold his own against an Uchiha.

Everyone knew that Naruto would be an asset to the village... one day.

Sasuke wanted to win very very badly.

But so did Naruto.

They both stood very still, and breathed deeply, trying to calm themselves.

Then they both charged each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke charged at Naruto and swung his fist in an arc right at his head.

Naruto ducked and shot out a kick to the chest. It was blocked.

Then he pushed himself further and tried to do a double kick in the air.

This was a mistake.

Sasuke grabbed his leg and twisted. Naruto fell to the ground, face in the mud.

The day was darkening.

The battle was lost.

Sasuke was congratulated as the winner to much applause. Slowly Naruto got up. Sasuke held out a hand.

Naruto slapped it away in rage. He had lost.

He was a loser, nothing more than a dead last. Dejected he hobbled away and went to where he always felt the most happiest.

He went to the library. The old man was there, smiling calmly as always. "Hello Naruto, I saw your fight."

Naruto muttered hello and went to a table. He slumped into the chair, and folded his hands. Then he put his head on his hands and began to cry.

The loss hurt.

The old man said nothing. He just watched Naruto for a few minutes, when he suddenly got an idea.

He went to a shelf and pulled out another volume of dragon ball z.

Slowly and quietly he put it on the table, next to Naruto's head and left the library.

He went home and hoped to god that Naruto would be okay.

But he knew inside Naruto would be fine. Still it burnt his heart to see Naruto so sad. It was like the time he lost his eye. He knew how a loss felt.

Naruto stiffled his sobs and picked up the manga. He started to read.

He read about how Vegeta never gave up, and always trained. Always tried to beat Kakarot.

Slowly, Naruto smiled.

What was he doing, crying like this? He should be training! He should be like Vegeta, and get right back into the game.

He went home, smiling a little. On the way ninjas congratulated him and the villagers nodded to him.

Something amazing had happened.

They were treating him with respect.

Naruto's smile grew wider. He went home and changed into a clean orange suit and then he went to the training grounds and began to punch a log. One, two, three.

His eyes flickered over to the right where he saw a boy in green tights also training.

Naruto knew that the boy trained even more than him and Naruto trained for a LONG time.

Naruto wanted to be like that boy.

Naruto wanted to be like Vegeta.

He couldn't be a sore loser, he had to get stronger!

And so he did.

Two months later he passed the genin test with flying colours, right up there with Sasuke and Sakura. These three were widely known throughout the school as the new geniuses.

Naruto, a genius! The idea would have been laughable to Iruka a few months ago but now that Naruto had applied himself...

He wasn't a genius though. He had just worked hard. Much more than either two.

Naruto was a genius of hard work.

Maito Gai might be interested in this boy, Iruka thought as he drafted up teams. Too bad Maito already had a team.

Now where to put him?

In the end he decided to put Naruto with Inuzaka and Hinata. They would be fine, and their sensei would take care of them. Kurenai-chan was their jounin sensei.

The next day, Naruto went with his team mates to where Iruka had told them to meet Kuranai. Training Ground 12.

"Hello, team 12," Kurenai said with a friendly smile. Her voice was quiet, yet it carried.

Naruto nodded to her and sat down in front of her, following the que of his team mates.

"Now lets tell each other about ourselves. My name's Kurenai, I like gengutsu, ice cream, and nature. I hate disgusting pigs for men who try to ask me out just for my appearances, enemies of Konoha, and ramen."

"You hate ramen?!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked. "How could you hate ramen?"

"I just do, it tastes awful."

"Well, I love ramen!" Naruto declared. "I love beef ramen, pork ramen, vegetable ramen, RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

"Okay we get it," Kiba muttered.

"I hate people who hate ramen!" Naruto declared. "I also want to be the hokage."

Kuranai smiled. "You hate me?"

"Well..." Naruto shrugged. "You seem nice I suppose, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm Kiba!" Kiba shouted. "I like dogs, dog chops, and dog toys. I hate cats, cat food, and cat toys."

Hinata said nothing, but blushed when everyone stared at her. "I... um... I like..." She looked up and saw a bright red bird sitting on a branch. "Birds."

She said no more.

After an awkward silence, Kurenai clapped her hands. "Okay, tomorrow you are going to have the real genin test!"

She explained the whole process and how one would go back to the academy if they failed.

The next day, in the morning, the team met Kurenai and the test began. "What you have to do is get these two bells from me."

Naruto smiled knowingly. "You can't fool me sensei. This is an easy test. Its all about team work. I looked it up in the library you know."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"All genin teams are three people. Therefore we can't go back individually. Its either all of us or none of us so all we have to do is work as a team to get the bells."

"Who says you'll get the bells?" Kurenai asked, smiling slightly in pride at her new team.

"Come on, guys, lets do this."

At the end of the day, they were tired but they got the bells. Kurenai congratulated them and took them out to a restaurant to eat.

She made the mistake of letting Naruto eat as much as he wanted.

Luckily it was a buffet.

Too bad there was no ramen.

Together Team 12 got into a very routine way of life. They would all meet on the same training ground, spar for a bit, and then do some D-rank missions. It was always Kiba and Hinata versus Naruto because Naruto was leagues ahead of the two.

Soon they were begging for a C-Rank mission and reluctantly Kurenai got one for them. "You're not ready though..." She muttered.

Their mission was simple, to escort a famous writer to the village of the mist.

There was a problem. The village of the rock was in the way of the village of the mist and the rocks were bitter enemies of Konoha. No doubt they would try to sabatoge the journey of Konoha's most famous writer, Jiraiya the Toad Sanin.

The funny thing was that Jiraiya didn't really need an escort.

He asked for Kurenai specifically, much to her anger. Still while on a mission she couldn't hurt her client and the Hokage had that twinkle in his eye when he told her of the mission.

Kurenai couldn't refuse a mission.

That was against the ninja code of honor.

She would just have to brave it up, despite hating the pig of a man, Jiraiya, and his perverted books.

Naruto was excited about this. He saw this as an opportunity to learn cool jutsu spells. So did Kiba.

Hinata was content but she wished she could get over her shyness and talk more to Naruto.

However the team got used to her shyness so she didn't bother.

But otherwise she was in bliss.

Naruto was so cheerful all the time, so exciting. It brought shivers up her spine just thinking about Naruto.

On the day of the trip, Naruto paid a visit to the library.

"I'm going away on a mission," he said to the old man. "So I'll need a few books..."

The old man happily brought him a whole stack of books, which Naruto carefully packed in his bag.

Then they were off!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked cool calm and reserved, dressed in a nice blue suit like he usually had on, and a little travelling pack filled with a change of clothes and more comic books. "Thanks, old man," he said to the blind librarian. "I really appreciate your help. If I don't come back..."

"Don't talk like that," the old man said. "You have a very simple mission."

"I am to escort Jiraiya, the toad sannin!" Naruto exclaimed. "There must be a million ninjas out for his blood. You think this is simple?"

"Well in my day, genin teams only got D-rank missions," the old librarian grumbled to himself as he and Naruto stacked some books.

"Yeah, well times are changing. All the countries are arming themselves again and it won't be long before Konoha has to go to war."

"But against who?"

"That's the problem. Konoha's the strongest village in the world," Naruto declared, "But we're no match if the Rock, Sand and Mist villages ally against us."

"Who said they're going to?"

"Oh they will, talks are already underway. I just know this," Naruto said. "Now listen, if anything happens while I'm away be careful alright?"

"I can take care of myself Naruto," the librarian said. "Good luck on your trip though. Something tells me you'll need it."

"Think so, Mr. Obvious?" Naruto grinned and then grabbed the old librarian's frail hand. "Thank you, I mean it."

The librarian nodded and smiled a bit. Naruto walked out of the dusty library wiht a big grin on his face, a lot of cash in his pocket, and lots of books to read on the trip. He walked across the village, marvelling in the sights, sounds and smells. Fish cooked in the market place while vendors tried vainly to sell their goods. Konoha was Konoha was Konoha, the most beautiful place in the world despite its... difficulties. People just aren't that nice to me, Naruto thought to himself.

He found he did not care. He had extended his reading to REAL books instead of just manga and a phrase from Tao Te Ching struck him right then and there like a thunderbolt.

He said it aloud. "Always without desire we must be found, if the deepest mystery we would sound. But if desire within us be, it's outer fringe is all we shall see."

Be without desire, Naruto, that was the secret of being a good ninja. Tne old man had told him that, and Naruto trusted the old man for his word. The librarian was wise, kind and not only that but he really cared about Naruto. He was the one who painstakingly taught him to read, despite being half blind and all. Naruto was really grateful to the old man for that. He really was.

At the outskirts of the village there was a little stream where Naruto sometimes went to catch fat salmon fish. It helped suplement his dinner, especially when the vendors charged him more than necessary. The fish there was delightful, Naruto loved them and he thought it was his own private spot so he was a bit dissapointed that Kurenai had made that the team meeting place.

Still he would get to meet Jiraiya and he had never met the toad Sannin. He heard some wonderful things about the toad sannin though, well not heard, read more like. He was eager to meet.

When he got to the little clearing in front of the stream, he saw that the team was already there, along with a tall man wrapped in a gigantic white beard. He wore red robe like things and carried a sword at the waist. He also had sharp glinting eyes that attached themselves to Kurenai's chest.

"I'm here," he called out to his team.

"Oh good, Naruto, we thought you weren't going to show up," His sensei said, relief evident in her voice. "Wouldn't be the first time one of my students decided to skip a mission."

"I only skip when its D-rank, miss," Naruto grumbled. "You know they're useless."

"Naruto, those missions build teamwork. You don't see Kiba missing missions do you?"

"That's because he's a-"

Kiba growled.

"Come on, hurry up, I need to be at Rock Village yesterday. And so they were off on Naruto's first real mission. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I got a review that said I should update immediately so here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Three years passed by quickly. Naruto learned a lot from training by himself as well as with others around him, like Kakashi and Jiraiya. Now it was time for him to put his training to good use. He stood in the Hokage's office, looking out the window at the bright sunlight that shined over the Hokage's personal rose garden.

"I have never had an A rank before," Naruto commented lightly. The Hokage nodded behind his desk, and put his hands on an old scroll.

"I'm so tired, Naruto," he said, breathing heavily. "Now with the war starting I am forced to give missions to those unprepared for them. For that, I'm sorry, but the village needs you."

Naruto flashed blue eyes as he turned to the Hokage, angrily snapping, "I'm not unprepared. I can do this, Sarutobi-sensei and it would be nice for you to have some faith in me."

The Hokage shook his head, wrinkled eyes narrowing. He put a pipe to his mouth, and lit it with a match. "I'm afraid you're wrong. I've seen your progress. You've trained hard, albeit with eccentric inspirations, but you are still not ready to kill a man."

Naruto gulped, "Perhaps you are right." He stared down the window at the roses and sighed, all anger leaving him. "I guess I'd better get going."

"Naruto," The Hokage called. "Although Orochimaru is weak right now, he is still an elite shinobi, and you must be careful."

"Who is my partner on this mission, anyway?" Naruto asked. "You said I'd have to accompany somebody."

"Her name is Mugiko Arassi, and she's an ambassador from the Sand."

"The Sand? They sent an ally for us?"

"Orochimaru needs to be eliminated and the Sand village agrees with me on this matter," said the Hokage, "So they've sent someone to help us out."

"Okay, good bye," Naruto said and walked out of the Hokage tower, his footsteps ringing in the empty desolate halls. Outside, he raised a hand to block the harsh sunlight on his eyes as he ran down Konoha's alleys and streets to his small one room apartment he had lived in all his life. He entered, opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

He raised it to his lips, swallowed and immediately choked on it. His throat stared to swell, and his eyes stung. He had been poisoned!

Someone knocked on his door, three rapt knocks that echoed within his house as he felt himself being strangled as the poison worked it's way through his veins. Red chakra started to pour out of his eyes, and then suddenly all pain was going, fading away, receeding in the back ground. His demonic energy started to heal him at a rapid rate, and all he felt was a tingling in his fingers and toes. His entire body was numb.

He opened the door, feeling quite normal, and gave a smile as he saw the strange figure at his door. Mugiko Arassi was a well built athletic woman, with curvy breasts and luscious red hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown with a tinge of light blue or green. She nodded to him, her fair skin glowing in the sunlight. Face flushed, she looked as if she had run a marathon, though she wasn't sweating in the least despite the hot summer day. "May I come in?" she asked, and her voice had a musical tone that made Naruto lean closer.

"What's your name?" murmurred Naruto, opening his door wider.

"Mugiko Arassi," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're Naruto, aren't you? I can tell by your eye colour. You have brilliant eyes." She licked her lips. Naruto was entranced. "What's the matter, let me in," she said playfully.

Naruto swallowed, and opened the door, inviting her in. He went to prepare a pot of tea for her, and she sat on the kitchen table, talking about the mission, her life, Orochimaru, and the Sand village. Naruto didn't say much, he just listened to her. He found out that she was a daughter of a very respected ninja in the Sand, Yuvio Arassi, who had saved the Hokage from a murder plot by Orochimaru. She liked to eat fish, loved playing on a stringed instrument she called a sitar, and liked to watch sunsets.

Naruto wondered if he was falling in love, but suddenly to break his illusion she revealed a secret. "I'm not a good ninja," she admitted with a laugh. "My father sent me away to save his reputation, and the Hokage agreed as a favour to my father. So even if I don't survive, it won't be a big loss." She was mournful.

"You're not a good ninja," said Naruto, "Why not?"

"I injured my chakra coils," she explained, "A drunk driver hit me and dislocated my chakra channels." Her voice turned sad.

"It's okay," said Naruto with a wry smile. "I'm strong enough for the both of us."

They had tea with no milk, Naruto explained it was because the milk was poisoned. She had a good laugh at that. Naruto wasn't joking however, but he didn't want to spoil her mirth. They went out for a walk by the lake a few klicks from his apartment. He caught her a fish and she squeeled in delight. They made a bon fire and roasted the fish, had dinner on the lake. The sunset's golden light glowed in the sky and they watched it together, holding hands.

Then they went back to his apartment and made love that night. It was slow and awkward at first, just sitting beside each other on the couch holding hands, but they leaned into each other for a fumbling kiss. Naruto groaned in his throat, moved deeper into her soul and she responded eagerly, desperately almost. He rubbed her shoulder, let it fall to her breast and molded the firm flesh with the touch of an artisan creating a sculpture out of clay. They went to the bedroom, and ripped their clothes off each other in haste. Naruto stared at her naked body, and started to kiss her jaw line, her neck, her breasts, his erection hanging out in the open. She touched it slowly, nervously, with awkward shyness but grew in confidence as Naruto moaned in delight. She pleasured him a bit, and Naruto inserted his member into her vagina with a grunt. They squeeled in delight and enjoyed a night of love making that grew more passionate, more intense as the night passed. Four in the morning, completely exhausted yet very happy, Naruto took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

He pulled out some candles, lit them, and told her of his life story, how he had found those comic books. They sat hand in hand and looked at the candles on the kitchen table, just staring into the flame in the darkness, it's haunting hypnotic sensation making the moment romantic and mysterious.

"So you learned your ninja skills from comic books?" She said, disbelievingly, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "How's that possible?"

Naruto didn't tell her about the Kyuubi, but he told her, "Anything's possible if we believe."

"I-I suppose," she said.

"I'll help you," he said, "I'll help you with all my heart and soul to make you the best possible ninja you can be."

"Thank you, Naruto, you're really sweet." She kissed him delicately on his lips and Naruto closed his eyes, eagerly leaning into it. They went to sleep happy. When he awoke she was gone and he wondered if it was a dream.

She was in the kitchen table, looking at the burnt out candles. Her eyes had an unfocused glazed look, and she was staring into the distance as if remembering something sad. Naruto moved behind her, hugged her and she leaned backward into his chest, sighed delightfully and said, "Orochimaru won't be taken down easily."

"We'll do it together, love." Naruto said. "We have all the time in the world. We'll go slowly, patiently, one step at a time, and spring our trap when he's least expecting it."

"Patience is a virtue," she murmurred, "With patience, we can do anything."

"It will take time, but the Hokage hasn't set a time limit on the mission. He's given me years if I need it."

"And my father doesn't want me to return," she said, hope raising her spirits. "I suppose we might stand a chance after all."

"The hunt is on then," said Naruto, "Let's go get breakfast. I know a good ramen stand we can go to."

AN: I only typed this up rather quickly. I'll write a huge ass 10k word chapter to make up for it if I get enough reviews. so review?

Here's where I plan to go with this: Naruto hunts down Orochimaru with Mugiko Arassi, not knowing she's a spy working for Orochimaru himself. The snake man wants Naruto for his new body, and wants to entrap the Kyuubi into his own soul to gain it's vast chakra. 


End file.
